


Ouma's Birthday Bash

by TeruTeruObliterator11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bees, Crack, Disclaimer: This Fic Is A Joke And I'm Sure That Bryce Is A Wonderful Guy, Gen, Happy Birthday To My Beloved Son, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, NDRV3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruTeruObliterator11037/pseuds/TeruTeruObliterator11037
Summary: Ouma has a wonderful birthday party with his classmates! Or so it seems...(MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILER WARNING)





	Ouma's Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> (Aaa I'm sorry for dissapearing for like a month again! My creatve juices have been rather lacking lately, but I'll try to get my head back into the game. I'm probably writing a b-day fic for Souda, my original son later this month!)  
> Honestly, I loved writing this fic so much. My love for Ouma goes way back to the day the designs were released in September. He looked like a strange Mikan/Naegi mixture, so I was pretty drawn to him. When the names and talents were released, I loved him even more. This love shows no signs of faltering. H e l p  
> Sorry for rambling! Now back to your regularly scheduled programming! Enjoy!

today  
june 21st  
is a very special day  
it is the birthday of our boy  
our prince  
and the most cursed thing to ever grace this hecking planet,  
kokichi ouma.

to celebrate the occasion, here's his birthday list:

five panta bottles to represent his love for the Fanta rip-off,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(and how he died in chapter 5,)

a pleasant pancake breakfast to represent his flattened corpse,

2 darts to represent the 2 poison darts that maki shot him with ,

a kaito momota plushie to represent the fact that momota was the one responsible for his untimely death,

in fact, lets just give 'im another one of kaito;s jackets cos I mean he already died in one ayyyy,

and a vr headset to remind us as a fandom that ouma indirectly murdered 2 people in virtual reality,

 

just kiddin lads  
he had a heckin lit party tho  
and by heckign lit I mean like he trapped everyone in a burning building only escapable if everone agreed to come  
so I mean  
it was **lit**

(lamar institute of technology)

so, first everyone had cake!! it was a funfetti cake to remind us that While The Fetti Was Fun, The Klling School Life Was Not.

(but gonta couldn't have it because he was vegan  
and kiibo was a robot,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,so )

BUT NOW ITS PINATA TIME

"guys" ouma claimed, " theres like a fr*ick*ton of candy in this piñata so share bitte."  
"NO IF I WIN THIS IM SACRIFICNG IT TO GOD" yelled angie  
ouma then proceeded to give her The Face

 

 

"blocked"

so then almost everyone tried their hand at breaking the big boy

harukawa tried to choke it)

but then came shinguuji

 

he slowly approached the colorful paper mache donkey, and whispered

"kukuku"

the piñata decomposed quickly , leaving nothing but a destroyed husk of festive tissue paper,  
and there was no candy,,

but only

BEEEEEEESSSS!!!!!

that's right-  
bees straight up flew everywhere and everyone was panicking for a second untl they all flew into gonta's hair

the bees, I mean

 

amami spoke a coupke seconds later, "Are The Bees Stinging Gonta Or-"

"hey everyone!! how about we just sing ouma-kun haopy birthday? :)" kaede suggested

"ok" responded everyone  
and so  
they sang

 

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear [Ouma]  
Happy birthday to y-"

 

"BuT tHaT's KaEdE's LiE, iSn'T iT?" a voice boomed

"no," ouma quivered, it's **him** "

"who now" asked hoshi

"him  
**Bryce Papenbrook** "

Bryce's dark eyes twisted into bottomless voids. The voice actor scrambled towards the dictator, the rough scratching of his limbs against the linoleum floor barely louder than the gasps of the students. His teeth gritting, he growled, " I could have voiced you, Kokichi.  
We could have been _friends_."  
"Aren't we?"  
"We are?"  
The aubergine-haired boy smirked slyly, turning his back to the voice actor, "That was a lie, Papenbrook-chan. You know that, right?"  
"But what do you have against me? If I don't voice another Danganronpa character...you know this, Kokichi!"  
"I know what?"  
"Don't play dumb! You know about the curse!"  
"Nishishi," he turned his neck slightly, "Lying again. Of course I know. It's nothing personal, though. At this point, the both of us need to avoid Komaeda parallels as much as possible. Now, shoo. We'll talk later."

With a flick of the birthday boy's hand, Bryce was gone.  
and so was most of the class, as himiko had cast a spell to free everyone.  
Only saihara remained near the room's door.  
'ouma-kun, I had fun today. thanks for inviting me to your party, violent threats, bees, and papenbrook aside." he said  
"oh really??! does this mean that saihara wants to go on a date with me?~"  
"no"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"well, maybe"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to let me know in the comments! Please have a great day!


End file.
